The Brawler Chronicles
by Satoshi Asuno
Summary: In the wake of the Subspace incident, the SSB Corporation is hosting a tournament, where Brawlers new and old will compete against each other. Among them, several will be forced to confront the darkness of the world as they uncover their ancient warrior lineage. Join them as their tales unfold. Sorry, bad summary. I'll update when I can think of something better.


**Me: Hello to all of my adoring fans. I'm sorry I haven't written anything in a while, but I can blame that on school and my laziness. Anywho, I've had this idea for a few days now, and I'm deciding to write it down before I forget about it completely. This will be an SSBB story. And to fans of my Megaman ZX Advent story and to my fellow writer Burungeru, I will update those soon. Anyways, this chapter will introduce some of the new original characters along with the general idea, so there won't be much**

**Jackal: *****Comes out of nowhere***** Finally! Do you know how boring it is without any new updates?**

**Me: Gah! How the hell did you get in here!**

**Jackal: Your front door was unlocked.**

**Me: *****looks at front door***** Crap. Well anyways, since you are here, mid doing the disclaimer?**

**Jackal: Lazy ass. Anyways, SSBB belongs only to Nintendo, not to Trainer Grey here. He is only creating stories for fun and because he lacks a life.**

**Me: What! That's it, Megaman or not, you're dead! *****grabs ridiculously large warhammer*****. Graaaaaah! *****Chases Jackal out the door***

**Jackal: Help me!**

* * *

Brawler Chronicles Chapter 1: Invitation Part I

It all starts on a lone, dirt road, surrounded by fields of green grass. A lone figure can be seen walking down the road in the distance. He comes closer, until his face comes into view. He could be seen with a sword slung over his back, tucked away in its scabbard. As he grew closer, a little cat-like chibi spirit could be seen floating on his left shoulder (AN: Alright. For those who played SSBB, you probably remember that whenever they showed a new character in the story they did a dramatic pause and showed the character's name. I'll be doing the same thing with a little bit more. The introduction will be shown in bold).

**Name: Alleno Tinderstone**

**Age: 16 years old**

**Eye color: red**

**Hairstyle and color: shoulder length with a small tuft sticking out at the top. His hair is orange with small specks and streaks of black here and there.**

**Usual wear: Red samurai hakama with a black shirt with the kanji for "Courage" in the color blue on the back and front of it, and a blue bandanna wrapped around each of his upper arms right under two iron plated shoulder guards. He wears shinobi sandals.**

**Weapon: Caliburn, sword of the Captain of the Crusaderz.**

**Special Ability: Summon spirits from Xenox aka, the Spirit World and use them for battle.**

**Bio: Alleno is your average wandering warrior. The only exceptions are that he wields a sacred blade and that he can summon spirits. He is always seen with a small cat spirit named Haro on his shoulder. They both love food. For some reason, he has quite a few debts to pay. He is also a bit of a sucker when it comes to pretty girls, and can be a goof at times. But Alleno takes all of his fights very seriously, no matter how strong or weak his opponent is.**

"Man, we've been walking for three days, and the next town still isn't in sight, and we haven't seen any cute girls, either," Alleno said, moping as he looked up at the sky. Haro scratched his ear and responded with a small "ro". "Yeah, I know. It is slightly hot out today.. Alleno sighed and continued walking, not noticing the shadow that appeared behind him. Fortunately, Haro did as he was turning around to curl up and sleep on his master's shoulder.

"Haro! Haro!"

"What is- AAAAAHHH!" Alleno screamed as he turned around to see what startled Haro. He came face to face with a floating, cloaked figure. Its cloak hid everything excpt for the hands. This caused Alleno to fall backwards onto the ground. The figure leaned over him and raised his hand.

"Master Alleno, are you alright?" It asked, "I didn't mean to scare you like that" It said with a slight English accent (AN: Think of Arlon's voice from Kid Icarus: Uprising).

Alleno sat up and rubbed his head. "I'm fine. What are you, anyways? I don't think I've seen a spirit like you before. And why are you here?" Alleno asked

"To answer your first question I am not a spirit at all. I am a Specter. We are departed souls that have been given purpose again. I happen to have the role of a messenger. To answer your second question, I am here to deliver a message to you. You have been invited to the brawl tournament at the new, rebuilt Mega Stadium. The tournament is hosted by the Super Smash Brothers Corporation, or SSB Corp. Participation is not mandatory, but if you wish to join, please put down your name, your weapon of choice, anything you might think is relevant to all of this, and your Final Smash Technique on this card" The Specter said as he pulled a card from his cloak and handed it to Alleno, who looked at it with a curious stare. After contemplating for a few minutes, he made up his mind.

"Alright I'm in," he said with a confident smile. The Specter nodded.

"Good. This stone here will unlock your Final Smash Technique. All you have to do is concentrate a little bit of your power into it and you will feel a bit lightheaded afterward. Anyways, the tournament is in three days. Details are on the back of the card. We hope to see you soon!" The Specter said as he faded away. Alleno looked at the back of the card. His eyes scanned it until they came across the word "prize".

"The prize is anything you desire – sounds pretty good – and- Holy crap, are you serious!" Alleno shouted out as he looked at the card. Haro, being the curious cat he was, looked over his master shoulder. When he did, his eyes grew wide and he started saying "ro" over again in excitement. Alleno began to dance around as well. "I can't believe it! Over five million in Brawl coins! We can finally pay our debts, Haro!" Alleno said in excitement before straitening himself out. "Okay. Lets get going to the Mega Stadium!" he cheered and began to walk before stopping. "Wait a minute… I forgot to ask the Specter where the Mega Stadium is!" he yelled. Haro smacked him in the face a few times to help him snap out of it. "Oh well. Might as well keep walking and hope we find it, right?" he looked at his companion, who nodded.

* * *

Change the scene to a cliff in a sea of mountains and valleys. At the top, a hooded figure sat with one leg dangling over the edge and the other tucked up towards his chest. The camera pans around him until his face comes into view

**Name: G.R.I.M**

**Age: Unknown. Appears to be 18.**

**Eye color: One eye is brown while the other glows an eerie red.**

**Hairstyle and color: Spiky. It is colored a jet black**

**Usual wear: A dark grey long sleeve shirt with a light armor chestplate over it, black jeans, fingerless gloves with a custom added grip charm, and a visor to over his eyes (think Pokemon Hunter J). A black, reaper-like cloak with the hood almost always up is on his back**

**Weapon: Rune Scythe, a unique weapon that has hidden potential.**

**Special ability: Ability to use dark arts and summon portals.**

**Bio: Not much is known about this mysterious fighter. A man of few words, G.R.I.M. is a formidable fighter. Lately there have been rumors floating around that he is half Automaton, a machine of old. He is said to be searching for a certain someone, though no one is really sure. He has a certain charm that some women take notice to, but he is almost completely oblivious to all of it (AN: like Sasuke).**

G.R.I.M. gazed blankly at the scenery that expanded before him. It was just another day of endless searching. _"Will I ever find 'him', or will he just keep mocking and eluding me?" _ He wondered as a he let out a small breath. A small cloud fallowed by a 'poof' noise appeared behind him. While his trained ears picked it up, he made no indication of noticing, deciding to let the newcomer, now identified as a Centurion messenger, began to speak.

"Excuse me, sir. Are you perhaps, G.R.I.M.?" the Centurion asked in a cheery tone. G.R.I.M. nodded, though it was barely noticeable.

"Yes. What do you want?" he asked, turning his head to face the messenger.

"I am a messenger for the Super Smash Brothers Corporation, and you sir, have been invited to the brawl they will be hosting at the new rebuilt Mega Stadium," The Centurion said cheerily. G.R.I.M. just stared on, before taking the invitation that had mysteriously appeared in the Centurion's hand. "If you choose to accept," he continued, "You will be required to put down your name, weapon of choice, anything you think is relevant, and your Final Smash technique, which is unlocked by concentrating power into this stone," he finished, holding a stone with light rainbow coloring. G.R.I.M. seemed to contemplate for a few minutes before deciding.

"I'm in."

"Great! We can't wait to see you there! The tournament is in three days. Here is your stone, and I am off. See ya!" The Centurion said quickly before giving G.R.I.M. the stone and flying off. G.R.I.M. looked at the stone.

"Final Smash…" he said as power began to flow into the stone.

A lone Goomba scout was walking along the cliff edge. He wasn't happy at all. He got sent on a mission by King Bowser only to get his ass stepped on by Mario again. After he got back, he got yelled at for not stopping the red and overall clad plumber. What's more, he got hit by a stray Bullet Bill on the way to the cliffs. He sighed and continued on. All of a sudden a loud boom sounded out throughout the mountains. When the Goomba looked up, he saw a huge shockwave rolling towards him over the landscape.

Today was going to be a very, very crappy day.

G.R.I.M. stopped the flow of power into the stone to survey the damage around him. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed he was in the middle of a crater. He shook the dust off himself before looking at the stone.

"Hn. interesting," he said as he pocketed the stone in his cloak. "I wonder if _he_ will show up," G.R.I.M. said with slight anger before stowing away his scythe in its sheath. G.R.I.M. then ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

The camera cuts to a forest as a deer enters the screen. Luckily or unluckily for the young buck, it was blissfully unaware of the rustling of some bushes, signifying someone was in there. The camera then zooms into the bush showing a girl holding a bow with an arrow notched.

**Name: Liana Tatsuki**

**Age: 16**

**Eye color: Purple**

**Hairstyle and color: Long, auburn hair tied into a ponytail reaching down below the waist.**

**Usual Wear: A dark tan tank top and black cargo pants. She wears a silver bracelet on her left wrist with an amethyst embedded in have been rumors that she sports tribal-like markings of some significance on her back.**

**Weapon: An obsidian colored bow named Burakkubän (Black Burn) with a camouflaged quiver with a large amount of arrows. **

**Special Ability: Liana is proficient in alchemy, which she uses to create arrows with special properties. She is also a very good martial artist**

**Bio: A beautiful girl and a true warrior at heart, Liana is also usually kind, but she can get really angry, sometimes going as far as using the mallet that all females apparently have access to. Liana's beauty has caused many people to underestimate her. She also has a sense of adventure, something her father disapproves of. His disapproval is what leads him to wanting to keep Liana at or close to home, something that annoys her greatly. This is Liana's fifth time running away from home**

Liana sighed as she pulled the arrow back.

"Sorry buddy, but tonight, you are going to be my dinner," she whispered as she began to let go

"Hello there!"

"Gah!" In the span of about five seconds, a Business Scrub popped up in front of Liana, scared the living daylights out of her, caused her to fall out the bush, and to bring the loop together, scare the buck away. After she recovered, Liana glared at the Business Scrub.

"Are you Liana Tatsuki?" he asked, unaware of the anger she was sending towards him

"Yes, and you scared my dinner away!" She exclaimed angrily, causing animals in the surrounding area to run in fear.

"Very good! That means I have the right person!" the Scrub said happily. "I am a Business Scrub messenger that works for SSB Corp., and I have an invitation for you! Now, where did I put it?" he asked himself as he shoved his hand down his mouth and began searching around inside, the huntress looking slightly disgusted. "Oh, don't mind me. Business Scrubs that work for SSB Corp. are able to store things inside their bodies for safe keeping," the messenger said as he continued looking. "No, that's not it," He said as he pulled out a slingshot. "Nope, that's not it either," he said again as he pulled out a book. "Huh, so that's where you went," he said happily as he pulled out a rubber ducky.

"I don't have time for this," Liana said, clearly annoyed, and began to walk away.

"Please! Wait! I almost have it!" the Scrub cried out, before saying 'aha!' and pulling out the invitation and extending it to Liana, who looked slightly reluctant to touch it. "Don't worry. I can assure that there is absolutely no saliva on it," he said. Liana sighed and took the card.

"What is this? Some kind of tournament?" Liana asked, curiosity piqued as she began reading the information on the invitation.

"Quite right. You see SSB Corp. is gathering fighters from all around to participate in the tournament mentioned on the card at the newly rebuilt Mega Stadium. To participate, all you have to do is put down your name, weapon of choice, anything you think relevant, and your Final Smash, which can be found by concentrating your energy into this stone," the Scrub finished, stopping to catch his breath. "So, are you interested?"

"I'm in," she said. The Business Scrub smiled happily.

"Good! The tournament is in three days. Oh, and here's your stone. See you soon!" The Scrub said before walking off to who knows where. Liana looked at the stone and walked off as well, picking up her bow along the way. All the while, she had one thought.

_"Finally, this my chance to prove to the my father that I can take care of myself."_

* * *

**Me: Whew! Finally glad that this is done. Love it? Hate it? You decide! Please leave a review. Constructive flames are welcomed. If you find any inconsistency with the bios and the actual characters, I apologize, but please note that I am typing at midnight, and while I have stayed up late before, sometimes my mind can be a bit off, so bear with me. I'm going to take the time and say that I now have a weekly update section on my profile, so check it out if you have the time. To the Megaman fans, I will have a new chapter out soon.**

**Alleno: He just needs to start typing it and stop acting it out.**

**Me: True, true.**

**Jackal: Hey! How come you don't get mad at him, but when I mention how much of a lazy ass you are, you hit me with hammers and other objects *Gets beaned in the head by the war-hammer* OW!**

**Me: See ya soon, and happy reading!**


End file.
